MOUTAINDEWFORTHEBLUNTSMOKERS
by Mecha-pony
Summary: Icreated a very bad, very horrible fanfiction I think some people would enjoy while at the same time question their life as well as wonder why they even clicked on the fanfiction in the first place.


**If your reading this, be ready to be gifted with just a small portian of what is rattling around in a brain that absent mindedness wrote something about nothing with no real attempt at writing some sensible or logical. So get ready for mind fuck. Mountain dew.**

Squidfrenzy looked about to find his car had blown a through the roof of the building, where Golden Touch and Shrek had taken off into space. It was his mission now with his Intervention on his back and a Awperhand in hand to find a way to get into space to 360 noscope 420blazeit them to earth and then to space again and be titled xXSQUIDTHEDESTROYERBLUNTSMOKERGODOFSNOOPDOGGIEDOGXx. But before he did, he remembered to put on a squid condom made with extra ink lubrication in order to protect him from the space AIDS that would surely be up there. The first thing he said after preparing himself was. "I'm going to get my car back from those two fuck wits, even if If I have to give up my giant collection of squid porn." At this Bohieman rahspody head which was now missing an eye which was replaced with with cummings of the police man who fucked him. He spoke. "Hey my life is shit and I have nothing better to live for then to watch children cross the street and quote CSI: Miami. So how about you pick me up and hold me in your crotch so I can keep doing that?" Seeing no problem in doing this. Squid picked up the laid head of boheiman phasphody and unzipped his squid pants and shoved the head into his crotch, under the underwear to be more exact so that the head of bohemian rahspody would not fall out easily. He had a view of everything going on from his groin.

Squid walked out of the door of the building and the first thing he was meet with was New character 1. New character 1 said. "Stop right there criminal scum, theirs a no adventuring policy in town and you will break the law by doing so." Squid lowered his shoulders and head in sadness that he couldn't get his revenge on Golden or Shrek. That's when Bohiemian Rasphadoy said. "Come down to to your crotch I have a plan." Seemingly defying the anatomy constraints a human has-. "I am a squid Logan, I am not a Human." Excuse me but I am the writer of this fanfiction, I do wat I wan. "Fuck you."

Then Squid frenzy became a squid who wore pants, becoming the sole equivalent of octotdad. While this was all happening Character 1 was performing a vicious clown job to Character 2. Squid heard the plan from Bohimian Rhaspody and in a mere instant he said. "We aren't adventuring. We are exploring." "What are you exploring?" Asked Character 1. "The bum hole of space." "Yeah, when I grow up I want to go to the moon." Said bohiman rahsphody. "Why wait?" said Character 2. With that character 2 shoved his foot up the ass of Squid and they both launched to the moon. As they went up, they passed a small robot that said "Space." until they collided with the moon. That was where they found Golden and Shrek had made a love shack where two hundred bill Cosby clones were saying zipady zapity boop over and over again like drones in a hive buzzing. After seeing this Squid thought he might have went to the Cosby planet. But Bohimian Rahspoidy said. "We are on the moon, my pokedex said so." Then the pokedex he held with his mouth then said. "Cosby, the Meme pokemon. The cosby is fond of fondling younger children as well as spanking other actors on sets in space, as this is it's natural way of life on the moon."

After the short entry, Golden stepped out of the shed and noticed Squid frenzy. That of which he said. "Hey! Get off ma property!" After that of which, Squid then began to spin around with his Awperhand and without aiming. Attempted to fire at Golden. Golden unsure of what he was doing stood there waiting. Shrek came out of the Shrek with a bloated belly indicating pregnancy. "Whats happening?" Then a bullet from the Awperhand finally went straight through the skull of Golden as well as Shrek who fell to the ground with Golden. Golden fell on him with his dick out which pressed against the dead body of Shrek. After of which Squid screamed like a little kid at his achievement and Gabe Knewl came from the moon sky and gave him a crown and dubbed him SQUIDTHEDESTROYERBLUNTSMOKERGODOFSNOOPDOGIEDOG. However, a giant pyrimad feel from the sky and blared extremely loud x-files music and Gabe said. "However, you are not Xx, you are a still a fukin fagolot and need to return to earth to save Rich meranoius and Cool Spot fro receiving bukaki lessons from Adam Sandlar before you may gain Xx." And with the power of doretous and Blunts Squid launched into space and flew back to earth. The end.

Why are you even down here reading this the story is over go home, your drunk. Go watch Ferrus or whatever the name of the gaming clan is in their training or go suck a cock. Why did you read this anyways? I only made this because someone asked me to and I had nothing better to do with my time. But since your down hear how about I do some advertising? BUY MOUTAIN DEW!


End file.
